Himena Miyoshi
Created by Cider, adopted by TheFunGame ! WIP, will receive updating in the next few days. Himena Miyoshi is a character owned by TheFunGame. Please do not edit the page without his permission even if it is just adding a category. On top of that, do not claim ownership of this character if the owner leaves/goes inactive due to her being used in other places. Thank you. Personality Himena is a proud lady who takes pride in her accomplishments and appearance. While she cannot be considered arrogant in this aspect, she could come off as vain to some who misinterpret her words and actions. This is amplified when her authoritative nature comes into play as she is used to taking leadership positions in most situations. She isn't a bad leader in any sense though, perhaps just a strict one. However, when in relationships Himena is prone to bouts of jealously and anger. She has a hard time accepting other's faults along with being able to handle the fact that not all their attention will go to her. When combined with her tendency to be vengeful, most relationships formed with her go awry. The fact that she cannot maintain'' ''a relationship wounds her heavily. With vengeance Himena is highly cunning which showcases her intelligence the best. She is highly manipulative and able to pull off some quite complicated schemes all by herself. Despite this she could also be considered irrational, especially with her reasoning. A small act can set her off if it involves those close to her or someone trying to one-up her. When alone Himena is studious and not the type to get easily distracted. She is healthy in this sense as she is able to balance both work and school quite well. While her problems with relationships can interfere with her work, overall she excels in most activities she does with effort. Appearance Himena has curly, soft purple hair that reaches her hips which she typically keeps down. She is thought to have a "resting bitch face" by most, a cold glare emitting from her harsh brown eyes. Most of her features, such as her nose and mouth, are thin and smaller. She gives her face a great deal of care, making any acne on her very hard to spot. Himena is a tad short, standing at around 5'4. She has a curvier body along with pale skin. In-game she would wear an actual uniform in the game; however, her reference image depicts her in a sailor uniform with various soft purples. Outside of school she often enjoys dressing in long skirts and sweaters with the same colours as the uniform she's depicted in. Backstory Hera was born to a dysfunctional relationship, her father being possessive over her mother. Her mother wasn't allowed to make financial decisions, use the internet, or even look outside if her father was truly mad. This treatment didn't apply to Himena; if anything, her father gave her no attention. In fact, while her mother did care for her she never actually held a deep relationship with her daughter. Due to this Himena pursued a close relationship that would never stick with her due to her inability to really handle them later in life. She would also work hard due to her aspiring for the day where she could finally leave her home and be free from her parents. Relationships ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Trivia * Himena was initially meant to be a personification of Hera, the Greek goddess of childbirth, women, home life, royalty, marriage and the heavens. * Himena's first name could be considered highly flowery as it means "princess' love". Category:OCs Category:Homosexual Category:Homoromantic Category:Students Category:Females Category:Loner Category:3rd Years Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:MonMonPok's OCs